Yearling
by Newbourne5
Summary: Being an alpha werewolf has its challenges. But try being an alpha...and a girl...and only eight years old! That is the plight of one Andrea "Andy" Falk, made alpha when her family died by the hands of hunters. She is now the ultimate prize of every alpha alive, including the alpha pack. She trusts no one until she meets Stiles, who becomes her true hero. T-lang. Eventual Sterica.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yearling**_

***Hi there, all! So this story was an idea given to me by Wulver. He was nice enough to provide the basis and let me run with it. I know I have a pattern of using female alphas in my stories (with names that begin with "A"-not on purpose I swear) but this one is quite unlike the others. First off, she's only eight years old. Second, she was not born alpha, but given the distinction after both of her parents (both alphas) and her brother died. Therefore, she has lots of power that she has no idea what to do with yet. However, she wants nothing to do with other alphas and their oftentimes sinister plans for her. Rather, she prefers the company of the goofy, yet loving, smart and funny Stiles. (Can't blame the girl.) He will become a guardian/father figure of sorts for her. I do plan on including Scott and quite a bit of Derek. Also there will be eventual Stiles/Erica, as I simply love the two of them together. My guess is this takes place just at the beginning of S3, and I'd like to bring some of the mysterious alpha pack into the mix. Thank you again Wulver for your great idea and for trusting me to bring your vision to the page! I hope I do not fall short of your expectations. Please R&R everyone; that would mean a lot. Have a great week.**

All she could hear was the sounds of the chains. They clanged incessantly against his leg as he strolled the elementary school, now long closed for the day. The chains echoed through the hall, swinging impatiently, mimicking the movements of the man, or creature, rather, that donned them.

She used the size of the building along with her superior hiding skills to keep herself from being captured. In addition, her small, prepubescent body didn't emit the same hormone signature as the adults did, werewolf or not.

With remarkable control, she balanced herself on a narrow beam close to the ceiling. She quickly searched for an exit. There were several options, with only one being even remotely safe. The heating duct to her right looked tempting, especially because her eight year old body could likely squeeze between the wall and the swiftly moving fan. However, her fear of being sliced in two by the massive blades because of any misstep made her reconsider. She could always try to get to the highest beam and break through the glass roof to safety, but that would include lots of noise and possible injuries from the sharp glass.

She frowned. What would her parents have done? Well, not that they'd have had to think about this kind of escape. After all, they were adult alphas and never had to worry about every alpha on the West Coast trying to possess them like some sick carnival prize. Surely they wouldn't have hidden. They would have stood their ground, raised their claws and fought with everything they had.

However, her parents were long dead along with her teenaged brother. She herself was just a child, totally unable to harness her brand new alpha powers. This was why the other alphas wanted her…the little girl-child who inherited her parent's alpha status after they were brutally murdered by hunters. No child that young had the same responsibility thrust upon him or her, including those born alpha. At least others guided those children until they were grown up enough to take on the task of being leader.

But she had no such luxury. The alphas desired to take her in and mold her to their own specifications. They wanted to keep her…hold her prisoner, all under the guise of "teaching" her. Some of the younger male alphas planned to enslave her until she was of breeding age and they could mate, thus making their packs much stronger. Another female alpha that led a pack solely consisting of women, wanted her to join them in promoting some feminine dominance agenda. The elderly alphas wanted a successor to their throne.

The young blonde male chasing her through the school was slightly different. He was part of an alpha pack. His main goal was to train her to be the most vicious killer on record.

She'd have none of it. Screw their agendas. She never asked to be alpha. In fact, she was bitter and indifferent towards the entire idea. Her new power didn't make up for her parents and brother's lives. In fact, it paled horribly in comparison. She nervously tucked her nearly white blonde locks behind her ear. She aimed her ripe blueberry-hued eyes towards the ground. He was making his way closer to her. Any closer and he'd be right below her.

He began to swing the chain, giggling with malevolence. "Come on Andrea," said the blonde man. "No sense in hiding my dear child. We're only here to help you. Don't you want to be part of the alpha pack? I certainly want you to. We're all so excited about you, child. I know you're scared but we'd never hurt you, darling. Never." He held up something in his hand and shook it playfully.

She narrowed her eyes and focused on the object. Was it…a stuffed animal? Did he actually think he could lure her into submission with some velveteen rabbit…?

She took a deep inhale. It certainly was a rabbit. But it wasn't stuffed. Not with cotton anyway. No, this one was stuffed with muscle, bone and soft innards. Thick, crimson blood dripped on to the cold floor. Her mouth watered. Had she eaten in the last forty-eight hours, she would have scoffed at the alpha's offering. However, she was starving, having lived on very small rodents and the occasional snake for over a month. Her hunting skills were admittedly a work in progress, as her family had done most of the legwork. After all, in the wolf world she was still a baby, only reaching "yearling" status by default after her family's death. Left to her own devices, she knew she was probably destined to be the scrawniest werewolf anyone had heard of.

"Smells tasty, doesn't it?" he taunted. He dabbed some of the blood from the rabbit's wound on his index finger and sucked it off. "Mmm…It's still warm, Andrea. Just waiting to be devoured. I know you're hungry. There's so much more where this rabbit came from. You can eat as much and as often as you please, my darling…as long as you stick with my pack. We'll keep you safe and warm and fed. I only ask for a certain commitment from you, that's all. That's not too much to ask now is it?"

She took a moment to consider, her stomach violently battling her brain and her heart. Being warm and fed and safe would be like Heaven, but at what cost? This particular alpha had plans for her that would include her killing humans, and, at times, other wolves. The idea made her sick. Her body threatened to betray her. It wanted to jump down and tear apart the rabbit, all the while being under the protective shield of the large alpha male. Perhaps, she even mused, there was a woman in the pack…a woman that would nurture and care for her needs as a child.

She quickly shook those thoughts away and cursed herself for being an ignorant child. No, to the alpha pack she was a killing machine and that was all. They would fatten her up, making her strong only for the purpose of hurting others. She looked away from the rabbit and closed her eyes. 'No,' she thought. 'I don't need a rabbit. I don't need a mother figure. And I certainly DON'T need any alpha. Not you, Andrea Lilith Falk. Not ever.'

She waited until he planted himself just below her, now sure that he could easily hear her heartbeat. But she didn't care. He'd never get her. She watched him as he stood just below her, silently praying that he wouldn't look up. She got herself into a handstand position on the beam. Her little arms and core worked to keep her body upright, knowing she'd need some momentum if she was to execute a blow strong enough to do some damage. He took one step forward and she made her move, swinging down hard from the beam, folding herself at the center and kneeing him square in the face.

He fell backwards, smacking his head on the floor, causing him to see stars. Without missing a beat, she ripped the rabbit from his clutches and stole through an open courtyard, moving swiftly but without much thought to direction. She made two very short stops to get her bearings but it was more than enough for him to catch up with her.

She turned to see him exit to the courtyard, his long powerful legs propelling him towards her. His eyes glowed red and he snarled. Andrea ran, pushing her body to its limits, all the while imagining his hot breath on her neck. "You will be ours!" he roared into the black night.

Andrea grinned, her eyes flashing red as her legs moved swiftly. "We'll see about that."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So, paintball was fun," said Scott, gazing outside of the passenger side window of Stiles' Jeep. The stars peeked through the trees like sparkling jewels. "I was surprised that was all you wanted to do for your birthday this year, though. But I guess it would be hard to top last year's camping trip." He giggled.

Stiles grinned. "Only me and you would put up a tent out in the middle of nowhere and end up being one campsite over from the Beacon Hills Community College ladies volleyball team."

"Yeah, you got a lot of mileage out of that 'I'm pitching more than one kind of tent' joke," said Scott.

Stiles laughed. "Even my Dad appreciated that one."

The night sky had a rich purple hue. Stiles pressed his foot on the accelerator, not wanting to be late. Since his mother died, he and his father had created the birthday tradition of each enjoying a cupcake followed by a shot of whiskey. Despite being the town's sheriff, the man didn't feel that it was so bad to share one drink a year with his son in the confines of their own home. In fact, the two had grown to relish the annual ceremony.

Stiles smiled, thinking of the first time his father laid a whiskey bottle down on the kitchen table. Stiles was fourteen and still in mourning. He'd been sitting with his head in his hands in the kitchen, lamenting that his mother would no longer be there to take part in the original Stilinski birthday tradition, which was letting Stiles drive his mother's Jeep around the block.

When he was just little, she'd sit in the driver's side and let him "steer" the vehicle. However, on his tenth birthday, she'd hopped into the passenger side and let him drive. Stiles had looked forward to every birthday just to get the chance for a ten-minute cruise around the block with his mom. He remembered that glorious feeling every time he put the key in the Jeep's ignition.

But that custom slipped away along with his mother's bright light.

"Here," his father had said, placing the bottle next to a store bought cupcake. "I know it's no drive in the Jeep but I figured maybe this could be something that's just for you and me." He poured the shot, along with one for himself. He smiled as he handed it to Stiles. "Happy Birthday son. There'll be plenty of time to drive the Jeep when you get your license."

Scott, who had apparently caught the scent of something that alarmed him, suddenly tore Stiles from his reverie. This put Stiles into an immediate state of uneasiness, as he had no desire to know the dangers that lurked on lonely country roads. "What is it?" asked Stiles.

"Wolves," said Scott. "Not locals."

"Shit," said Stiles. "The alpha pack?"

"I don't know," said Scott. "Gimme a second."

Stiles waited on bated breath for his best friend to respond. "Pretty freaking long second, Scott."

"I'm sorry," said Scott, nervously. "They're moving at a full clip. I'm having trouble keeping a read on them."

All of a sudden, Scott jerked his head to the left. It was two of them, breaking from the woods, with one appearing to be chasing the other. They were headed right towards the Jeep. "Stiles STOP!" he cried.

Stiles held fast to the steering wheel and slammed a sneakered foot onto the brakes.

But it was too late.

Stiles sputtered in shock as the Jeep rammed into the body of what appeared to be a little girl. He kicked the vehicle in park and Scott was quickly flying out of the passenger side door, his senses not tuned to the little girl, but to her pursuer. The young beta locked his knees and roared at what was a tall male with blonde hair. The large male scoffed. His eyes glowed red. "Stay out of this, mutt," he said to Scott.

"Don't think so," said Scott. "And I'm not a mutt."

Stiles was swiftly to the aid of the girl, his entire body trembling. She lay prone on her back, legs twisted unnaturally. There was blood staining her light blonde locks. He brushed a piece of bloody hair away from her face and studied her in horror. Her little body wasn't moving and she didn't appear to be breathing. "Oh God, Scott," he said, his lower lip quivering. "She's just a little kid. "I-I think I've killed her." He looked up at his friend helplessly.

The alpha male came forward a few steps. "Stupid," he said. "She's far from dead, boy." He looked venomously at Scott. "Take your human and get the fuck out of here. The child is mine."

"The hell she is," said Scott, baring his fangs.

The male growled and flashed his red eyes. He rushed Scott, reaching out a clawed hand and grabbing the beta by his throat. His claws sunk into the soft flesh of Scott's neck. He pulled the young man close to his face, never unlocking his gaze. "I told you to take your human and go. She is not of your concern." He dug his claws even deeper and Scott began to choke and blood spewed from his mouth.

"Stop!" cried Stiles, laying his head on the girl's chest, listening for a heartbeat. However, his own was pounding so hard in his ears that he didn't have a chance at hearing hers. "Help me with her! Please!"

Scott slammed a foot into the alphas crotch. He winced but refused to put the beta down. The two stared at each other. Scott's was a look of anger mixed with terror while the alpha's was simple amusement.

"I'm calling 9-1-1," said Stiles, taking out his phone with trembling hands. The screen was blurry because of the tears in his eyes. He blinked repeatedly to clear his vision before dialing. How would he tell the little girl's parents that he was responsible for the death of their beautiful young child? What would his father think of him? He felt selfish celebrating his seventeenth birthday when this child's life was now being cut so short. Suddenly a little hand grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened and a pair of deep blues met his honey browns.

"No cops," she whispered.

"W-W-What?" he rasped. He pulled back slightly, hanging up the phone. "You're alive? You're…oh my God."

The alpha male saw that the girl was awake. He tossed Scott to the ground and approached to the left. Scott quickly recovered and grabbed the alpha's arm, only to be swatted fifteen feet backwards onto the pavement. Stiles reared up onto his knees in an attmept to shield the little girl from the alpha's wrath. This earned him two powerful blows to the face, leaving a smattering of blood on the pavement next to his unconscious body.

Scott once again charged the alpha, his claws and fangs ready to tear into the creature. The alpha stood with legs apart, bracing for the attack. He smirked as Scott raced towards him. "Pathetic," he said as the beta charged. "What damage could you possibly do?"

"More than you'd think," said a voice from behind him. He spun around to see Derek Hale, eyes red and full of malice. Derek snapped his jaws and shouldered the alpha directly into Scott, who slammed into him from behind, ramming his claws into the blonde alphas back.

While Derek and Scott subdued the alpha, the little girl felt her spine begin to heal. The bones and discs moved back into place and hardened. She wiggled her fingers and toes and knew she'd soon be able to sit up. She looked over at the young man on the ground next to her, gently taking his hand in hers. "Hey," she said softly. "You okay? Hey…"

"Where is your pack?" Derek demanded of the alpha. He gripped him by the collar, eyes blazing. "You just gonna lurk around town, spying on all of us? Huh?"

The alpha laughed. "Well, if it isn't Mister Big Shot himself," he said, looking at Derek up and down. "You look more male model than alpha, but whatever."

"He asked you a question," said Scott, through gritted jaws. He stayed behind the alpha, claws sunk into his lower back, toying with the damaged muscles until the male groaned in pain.

"I heard him," the alpha grunted. "Doesn't mean I'm answering it."

"What do you want with the little girl?" demanded Scott.

The alpha sighed. "I think I made it clear that I'm not in a talking mood. Are you in special classes or something, mutt?"

"STOP calling me that!" said Scott, eyes glittering gold.

Suddenly Derek lifted his head, as did the two other wolves.

"Cars," said the little voice from the ground. Derek and Scott watched in astonishment as she lifted herself off the ground with ease, her femur bone cracking into place.

"P-Probably the town cops," said Scott. "Stiles' dad says they patrol this road at least ten times a night."

She cracked her neck and rubbed it before stretching. "Like I said before…NO COPS."

The alpha broke free of Derek and Scott, looking into the distance towards the sounds of the approaching vehicles. "You get off easy this time," he said, angrily. "But I'm coming back…for her. And I won't be alone."

He bounded off into the night, a series of profanities in his wake directed at Scott and Derek. They both looked down to see the little girl kneeling over Stiles. She caressed his head gently and whispered kind words into his ear. "He's okay but we don't have much time," she said. "We need to get him in the car and get the flip out of here."

Without hesitation, Scott and Derek lifted Stiles and placed him into the backseat of the Jeep. The little girl chose to join him there, holding his head in her lap, trying to coax him back to consciousness. She laid her hand on his wound and tried to heal him. Fortunately, this method worked as he began to stir and mumble. "But…my dad," he said, as if marbles were in his mouth. "I'll miss cupcakes and whiskey."

Derek and Scott quickly spread sand over the blood in the road and searched the area for any additional evidence. Next, Derek got into the driver's side while Scott took shotgun. Derek quickly turned the car around and tore off into the night. "We'll be safe at my place," he assured everyone, already dialing Isaac and Peter to have everything ready to tend to an injured human.

The girl continued to caress Stiles' head. He reached for her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes still trying to focus. "I-I hurt you."

She smiled. "I heal fast. And what you did was nothing compared to what that alpha male would have done to me. Trust me."

The car went silent as the Jeep rode the curves of the country road, moving swiftly and earnestly to safety.

**So tell me what you think :-) I'll explain why Derek just happened to be in the woods to save Scott from his ass kicking in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

"_Here son," said his father, handing him the cupcake. "All they had this year was Elmo and Spiderman. So given the choice…"_

_Stiles eagerly took the Spiderman cupcake and ate it in two bites. "Hrrmfppp…so good," he said, his cheeks full of the sugary dessert. _

_His father smiled. "And now for the finale," he said, pouring amber liquid into two shot glasses. "One for me," he said, holding out a shot glass to Stiles. "And one for my boy. Although at seventeen I'm not sure how much of a boy you still are." Stiles smiled and raised the glass to his lips. Just before he was about to enjoy his only adult-sanctioned consumption of alcohol, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He placed the full shot glass on the table. He felt the cupcake churn in his stomach when he saw the two little bloody sneakers. _

"_Son?" asked his father. "What is it?"_

"_I…I forgot something. I came home and I forgot her," said Stiles, slowly getting out of his chair. _

"_Forgot who, Stiles? Mom?"_

_Stiles shook his head, fighting to remember. What happened on the way home? Scott was there. But something happened. What could it have been? "No. Not mom, it was…" He stood upright, gripping the kitchen table with both hands. "It was a little…" He broke into a cold sweat when he saw the diminutive body lying on the kitchen floor, legs akimbo, blonde hair and face sprayed with blood. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, please. That didn't happen. It was just a dream it was a…it was…"_

_The little girl's eyes shot open. Stiles jumped back and fell into his chair. She suddenly stood. Stiles shrank back in shock when he heard her bones cracking and her small cries of pain as she tried to stand. Once she was upright, she approached, arms reaching for him. The skin and muscle surrounding her ribcage was torn away, exposing the white bone beneath. His heart pounded. "No!" he cried, turning away. "No, don't!"_

_He felt the small hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "I'm sorry," he said, through tears. "I'm so sorry. I hurt you. I…"_

"Wake up Stiles," he heard Derek say. "Stiles!" he said in a brusque voice.

Stiles regained consciousness as he felt his Jeep being steered smoothly into a left-hand turn. Opening his eyes, he could hear the tires crunching over twigs and acorns, making snapping and crackling sounds pierce through the hum of the engine. "He's been in and out too much," he heard Scott say to Derek. "I'm thinking we should get him to a hospital. Or-or at least call his dad."

Stiles slightly raised his head and saw the shadowy outline of Scott and Derek against the lights on the dash. "Negative," he croaked out, lifting his head off someone's lap. He turned and locked eyes with the blonde child that he was certain he'd killed earlier. "Someone here told me no cops earlier. I think my dad being the sheriff makes his presence undesirable at this particular point. Am I right?" he asked.

She nodded. "You have a pretty good memory for a guy that got knocked out cold."

He gaped at the little girl…the little girl he'd recently hit with his car…sitting next to him lacking any signs of injury at all. "I…" he started. "I just…" Despite his mild head trauma, his clever mind began rapidly filling in details for him, without having to make too many inquiries. He knew of a short list of creatures that could sustain immense bodily harm and then fully heal. Since the child sitting next to him wasn't covered in scales and paralyzing him with toxic goo, he quickly scratched kanima off his list. That left only one other being. Once the pieces of the puzzle were in place, he decided to share what he felt everyone else in the car probably already knew. "You're a werewolf," he said, looking to Scott and Derek for confirmation. "Yeah?" he asked the two of them.

"Well that's the general consensus Stiles," said Derek. "Although I can't confirm because our new friend refuses to speak to me or Scott."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I saw your red eyes before. You're an alpha male, right?" she asked Derek.

"Last time I checked," responded Derek.

"Well I don't talk to alphas," she said, flatly, before looking at Scott. "Or their betas."

"Whoa, whoa, let's bring this chuck wagon to a grinding halt there, missy," said Stiles. "Scott is NOT Derek's beta."

"Gee Stiles when you say it like that it makes me feel all warm and gooey," said Derek, rolling his eyes.

Scott turned to her. "If you're a wolf why don't you talk to others like you?"

"I think the more appropriate question would be why are you all by yourself?" asked Stiles.

She gazed at him, the only human in the car, and felt immediately at ease. He wouldn't intentionally hurt her and she could feel his relief at her safety. Not many humans would jump in front of an alpha male to save someone they'd never met. But Stiles did it for her, without thought to his own safety. This made him a remarkable person in her book. "My parents and my brother are dead," she said, only looking at Stiles.

"Hunters?" asked Derek, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She turned and scowled at Derek before aiming kind eyes back at Stiles. "How is your head…and your face?" she asked with sincerity.

Stiles swallowed and offered her a weak smile. "It's improving by the minute. I'm Stiles. But you probably already knew that."

She giggled. "Yes. Your two friends must have said your name a hundred times while you were out. They were very worried."

Scott turned to her and offered his sweet smile. "Could you tell us your name?" She hesitated for a moment, now not sure what to think of Scott. Stiles had assured her that Scott was not Derek's beta. But he was still wolf, which made him just as dangerous as the alpha male seated to his left was. Scott smiled again and he nodded to Stiles. "Maybe you could tell Stiles?"

She exhaled and nodded, smiling at Stiles. "My name is Andrea. But you can call me Andy. That's what I like to be called."

"So Andy, when did…?" started Derek.

"I said Stiles could call me Andy," she said coolly. "Not you."

Stiles fought a giggle. Her tone with Derek was even more amusing when it was in the voice of a child.

Derek gritted his teeth. "You know kid, as far as I can see you only have two options. Stick with us, or I could always pull over here and let your blonde friend find you. You decide."

Andrea pursed her lips. "I pick option three…stay with Stiles. This is HIS Jeep after all, so maybe you can get your butt out and walk, how about that?" She locked eyes with Derek and stuck out her tongue.

Derek abruptly stopped the car. He turned, eyes red with anger. "Little girl, you'd be alpha meat right now if I didn't show up so a little gratitude should be in order. And another thing, I'll be damned if I'll let a CHILD boss me around, so why don't you just sit back and shut up and let the adults run the show, okay? I'M the alpha here. My territory, my rules."

Andrea snarled and lurched forward, her claws slamming into the leather of the driver's seat, just an inch from Derek's face. Her eyes shone a bright crimson. "Yeah well you're not the only alpha here and you're not my dad either, so you can stop being such a stuck up jerk!" she roared.

Stiles laid a hand on her shoulder as Derek and Scott looked at Andrea in shock. "Hey kiddo," he whispered in her ear, pulling her back towards him. "There's no need to fight. Listen, Derek isn't my favorite person in the world but he'd never hurt you. His bark is worse than his bite. I promise, Andy."

He felt her relax. "I'm sorry Stiles, I…Oh no, look what I did to your seat!"

Stiles shrugged. "It's okay, little alpha. These things happen."

"An eight-year-old alpha werewolf claws through your car a lot?" she asked, with just a tidbit of mischief hidden under her innocent statement.

He smiled. "Nah, I was just trying to make you feel better for the damages. In all seriousness, I'll go get some estimates and send the bill to your insurance company."

She giggled.

"Andy…um, sorry Andrea. Why was that alpha male chasing you?" asked Scott. "He's from the alpha pack, right?"

She gulped. "Yes, he is. He wants to take me and train me. He wants me to be a killer, like he is. They all do. He'll lock me up for years until I'm of age. Then I'd have to use my power to hurt people. He's not the first one who's tried to take me. Lots of alphas have tried to steal me ever since I became an alpha myself. I guess 'cause I'm a little kid they think they can make me into anything they want." She turned to Stiles. "But I always get away somehow, I really do. I'm fast and-and I'm tougher than I look."

Stiles grinned. "I don't doubt that for one second, Andy."

Derek sighed from the front seat. "I hate to interrupt this little bonding moment, but we need to figure out what we're doing for the night. We've got an alpha pack on the loose and they want Andrea pretty badly. She needs protection."

"Well what was the plan before I woke up?" asked Stiles.

"I was going to bring the four of us to my new spot," said Derek.

"Oh geez, what filthy hovel are you forcing Peter and Isaac to live in now?" asked Stiles. "A mud hut? And old magazine kiosk? A bed of your own excrement and body hair?"

Derek frowned. "It's the old Vernon cabin on Wallum Lake."

"I love it there!" exclaimed Scott. "My uncle Leo used to be friends with the Vernon's son Gary. He'd take me fishing there all the time. You went with us a lot, Stiles. Remember?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I do, good times, but I have to ask what kind of tragedy befell the Vernon family so you could just move right in to the cabin? You don't happen to have an industrial sized meat grinder at this cabin 'o love do you?"

"Stiles give me some credit," said Derek. "They died, like two years ago, of natural causes, might I add. Gary moved to San Diego. He kept the cabin but never goes back there."

Stiles thought for a moment. "Okay that sounds good. Andy that will be a safe place for you to spend the night. I'll come back in the morning and…"

"Wait," she started nervously. "You're leaving? I can't stay at the cabin all night. I don't want to without you."

"Andy it'll be fine. I'll walk you in and introduce you to everyone and you'll be right at home in no time," said Stiles.

Her eyes were wide. "Are there any girls there?"

Stiles and Derek exchanged looks, both thinking of Erica and her decision to leave Derek's pack along with Boyd. It had been weeks since anyone saw them and, although no one said it, it was universally accepted that they were dead. "Um," started Stiles. "No. It's Derek and his uncle Peter and a boy named Isaac."

"A boy? How old is he?" she asked, brightening.

"He's sixteen," said Stiles.

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "That's it?"

Stiles nodded.

Andrea felt her stomach do somersaults. For some reason she knew she could trust Stiles implicitly, a feeling she had not enjoyed since before her family died. There was something about the brown-eyed boy that made her feel like she could conquer any problem that came her way. But…with Stiles removed from the equation, she would once again be stripped of any feeling of safety. Her brief moments with Stiles gave her the comfort she'd so longed for. But it was all too quickly slipping away and this terrified her.

She suddenly grasped at him frantically, burying her face into his chest. "Stiles I want to go with you to your house. Please? I-I can't stay at the cabin. I won't stay. I'll only go with you. Please?" she pleaded.

"Andy, I'm only human and I can't fight off an alpha pack. In your situation, you kind of need the big guns. And those big guns would be Derek and his pack. I'm-I'm sorry, I just can't protect you like they can."

"Then stay at the cabin with us!" she begged. "Don't go."

"Andy I have to. My dad, he worries. And remember you said no cops and he's a cop. I just don't think that you coming with me is the best idea," said Stiles, feeling more miserable by the second.

He felt warm tears bleed through his shirt. He looked down at the poor child with dried blood in her hair and on her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, the weight of the night finally breaking her. Stiles could only imagine the pain and fear the child had to endure every moment of her life. He looked at Scott and Derek helplessly. "What do I do?" he mouthed.

They both looked at him sympathetically but were not able to offer any immediate suggestions. The Jeep was silent, save for the sounds of crickets outside. Derek looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Stiles, here's an idea. You take Andrea with you tonight and bring her back to the cabin first thing in the morning. That way she can spend the whole day there and maybe she'll agree to start sleeping there once she's comfortable?" he offered.

"And I'll make sure to chaperone you from here to your house and vice versa," offered Scott.

Stiles looked down and tucked her blonde locks behind her left ear. "How does that sound Andy?" he asked quietly.

She looked up, going over her options in her mind. The upside was that no one was pressuring her. Andrea truly had no desire to go to the cabin, where Derek would likely try to force her into his pack and do God only knew what to make her his own macabre creation. But at least she'd have the night with Stiles and could perhaps convince him to keep her away from the cabin. But, if she couldn't, she needed an immediate clause to their tentative bargaining. "I'll only go to the cabin tomorrow if Stiles comes and stays with me the whole time," she said. "Then I'll decide if I want to stay there or not."

Stiles, Scott and Derek all exchanged looks. The kid knew how to haggle, that was for sure. "Okay," said Derek. "But Andrea, you need to remember one thing. Stiles is human, like he said before. When you two are alone, you need to be his eyes and ears. Use your senses to keep a lookout for danger. I'm not thrilled about you being without the protection of the pack but we'll figure something out to keep everyone safe and happy and not in car seat-clawing moods."

Andrea nodded. "Okay."

Derek hopped out of the driver's side. "It's a short walk to the cabin from here. Scott, you drive Stiles home. He's still probably woozy. Take a left out on to the main road and you know your way from there."

With that, the alpha male disappeared into the wilderness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The sheriff watched his son scarf down his cupcake and shot in record time. He raised an eyebrow. "Good I take it?"

"Hmmm…awesome Dad, great shot, great cupcake, great birthday, okay off to bed. Have a good one!" said Stiles, jumping off his chair and grabbing another cupcake. "One for the road," he said, smiling, going to the stairs.

"Uh…son," said his father.

Stiles stopped short and walked backwards into the kitchen. "Yo!"

"You feeling okay?" he asked, looking at the prolific bruise on his son's left cheek.

"Oh this?" asked Stiles, pointing to the bruise. "Yeah, totally fine. Like I said, me, Scott and Danny had a little impromptu off-season practice. I wanna make captain next year, you know, so I've got to put in the time. And let's face it; lacrosse is a contact sport, so I got love-tapped. No biggy."

"You're sure?" asked his dad. "I mean we've barely talked since you got home. In fact, I haven't really seen you in a couple of days. We usually…we usually talk a little about Mom when we do this, so I…"

Stiles saw the hurt look on his father's face and knew what it meant. The young man thought of Andrea upstairs. It was remarkably easy getting her into the house, as the child successfully jumped into Stiles' bedroom window from the driveway in one swift movement. She was instructed to stay as quiet as possible while Stiles secured dinner for her.

She seemed to be adhering quite nicely to the quiet rule so he felt it was safe to stay downstairs and reminisce just for awhile. "Sure, Dad," he said, sitting down at the kitchen table. He looked across at his father, eyes already misty. "Actually I was just thinking of that time Mom brought home that baby bird she found that fell out of its nest." He smiled.

The sheriff laughed. "Yeah, she was a big animal lover, your mom. She took real good care of that little bird, I remember…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Sorry," Stiles whispered, as he came into his room, shutting the door behind him. "Dad wanted to talk a little."

Andrea got up off of his bed and smiled brightly. Even Stiles could hear her stomach growling. She giggled. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Stiles. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long to eat." He placed a cupcake on his desk. "That's for after dinner," he said, before putting his backpack down. He unzipped it and removed a plastic container and placed it on the desk, along with a fork and knife. "Come sit and eat." She heard him go into the bathroom and turn on the bathtub.

Andrea eagerly sat at his computer chair and opened the container, savoring the smell of the still-warm chicken drumsticks and macaroni and cheese. She ate faster than she'd expected to, nearly licking the container clean. Next, the cupcake. This, she ate slowly, savoring the sweetness of the frosting. When she finally finished, her hands and lips were a mess of cheese and red frosting. That, mixed with the blood from earlier in the night, made her look like she could be an extra on the set of a George Romero film.

Stiles came back in the bedroom and chuckled at her appearance. "Bath's all ready. Extra bubbles and all. Go wash up, you."

"Thank you," she whispered on the way to his bathroom.

Stiles gave her privacy and cleaned up dinner. Next, he went in search of something appropriate for an eight-year-old girl to wear to bed. He frowned as he went through his bureau drawers, finally settling on a pair of boxers and the smallest t-shirt he could find. He laid them out on the bed, hearing his phone go off for what seemed like the tenth time. "Let's see," he said, covering his eyes. "Derek or Scott this time?" He uncovered his eyes and saw that it was Derek, with his third text asking if everything was okay. Stiles responded that he and Andrea were fine and were getting ready to go to sleep. Derek responded that he'd see them both in the morning.

Stiles put his phone down and he saw a small slice of light from the open door in the bathroom. Her little blonde head peeked out. He smiled and grabbed the t-shirt and boxers. "Here's your pj's, kid. We'll get you set up with some clothes tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and took the clothing, then closed the bathroom door behind her. Stiles sighed. Not only did Andrea not have any possessions to speak of, but she was seriously undernourished as well. The poor kid had been through more in a couple of months than he had in seventeen years.

Andrea came back into the bedroom and flopped into Stiles' bed, shimmying under the covers. His windows were open the scent of jasmine filled the air. It acted as a sedative and, coupled with her full belly, had her eyelids already feeling heavy. The dinner, bath and warm bed felt so much like home. She couldn't resist asking for just one more thing to make the night complete. "Stiles?" she murmured.

"Uh huh?" he asked, from his computer chair. He scanned the monitor in front of him.

"Will you read me a story?"

He snapped back to reality and blinked twice. It was something he could never recall being asked of him before. "S-Sure," he said, standing up. He looked around his room for any kind of reading material. He chewed the inside of his mouth in thought. The _Playboy_ magazines under his mattress were a definite 'no', as were the _Maxim's_ poised on his desk. "So not prepared for this," he said under his breath. Then he remembered something. "Hang on," he said, slipping out of his room as quietly as he could.

He tiptoed down the hallway, grimacing every time the hardwood floors would creak under his stocking feet. However, after hearing his father's buzz saw of a snore as he passed his room, he knew he was safe. He entered the permanently closed room, which was once his mother's office. The stale air hit his nose and he gulped, feeling as if his mother was scolding him for never daring to enter the room in nearly three years. He said a silent apology to his mom, knowing that what he was about to do would help her memory to live on in some small way.

He flipped the light on and went to one of three bookshelves, his fingers finding the sturdy binding immediately. He smiled broadly, a flood of emotion washing over him as he pulled the book from the shelf and saw the title. "See mom?" he said. "I remember. I always will."

Andrea smiled as Stiles came back into the bedroom holding the book. "What book is it?" she whispered, excitedly.

Stiles joined her on the bed and turned on the lamp beside him. He placed the book in her lap. "A Wrinkle in Time," she said aloud. "I've never heard of it before."

"No?" he asked. "Well this was my favorite book growing up. My mom gave it to me when I was about your age. It's a young adult book, but when my mom caught me reading Stephen King at eight years old, she figured this wasn't too controversial."

"Well if it's your favorite, then I'm sure I'll love it," said Andrea.

They settled in, and Stiles pulled back the front cover, feeling a tinge of longing for his mom as he read the first words. "It was a dark and stormy night…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Andrea watched Stiles lay out his sleeping bag on the floor close to the bed. "It's okay if you sleep with me Stiles," she offered, with the innocence only a child could offer.

He grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Andy," he said, slipping inside the sleeping bag and zipping it up. "That's a little too creepy pedo for my taste. But I'm right here if you need me."

She slung her arm over the side of the bed and offered her hand, which he took. She delighted in the warmth of his warm, strong grasp. "Stiles?" she whispered.

"Uh uh?"

"Where's your mom? You mentioned her earlier but you never said where she was. Does she live somewhere else?" she asked.

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, she does. She lives where your family lives now."

Andrea gulped. "You mean she died?"

"Yes. Three years ago," said Stiles.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you."

They lay in silence for awhile.

"I cry sometimes," she said. "When I think about them."

"Me too," said Stiles, sadly.

She lifted her head a little. "Your mom would be real proud of you," she said. "And I bet she was glad that we read that book tonight."

Stiles smiled. "I think she was glad we did that too."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

3

***Well happy Monday…wubs to you all. Have a good week!**

Stiles savored the scent of the sweet and spicy coriander that grew so prolifically in the garden near the cabin. He wondered if Derek even appreciated the lovely aroma of the herb. Most likely, he did not, Stiles decided. He led Andrea to the front door, feeling the insecurity coming off of her skin in waves. "It'll be okay," he said. "I mean Peter's a freaking nut job but he'd never hurt a kid and he's actually kind of funny. Derek is Derek and Isaac isn't all that that bad. You'll be okay."

"Great," said Andrea. "So I have a sometimes psycho…Derek…and a guy that 'isn't all that bad.' Can't wait."

"Sorry," said Stiles, cringing. "I didn't mean it that way." He turned the knob on the front door and they eased in. The front room was quiet, as Derek and the others were likely still asleep. Andrea scrunched her nose, not liking the strong smell of several male werewolves. "Stinky?" asked Stiles. She nodded. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"That's okay," she offered. "You smell nice." She smiled broadly.

He giggled. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Isaac was the first to rise. He entered the front room with a warm smile directed towards Andrea. "Hi. Andy?"

"Andrea," she said, nodding. "And you are Isaac?"

He nodded. "I am. Very glad you're here."

She couldn't say the same but she appreciated Isaac's efforts at being nice to her. "Yes. Thank you."

Derek and Peter were soon to follow. The eldest wolf eyed her with amused curiosity. Andrea liked him right away. She smiled at him. "You're Peter?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, with a grin. "You must be Andrea. A diminutive alpha, but an alpha nonetheless."

"Yes," she said. "By default really."

"Your parents…they died?" asked Peter.

She nodded. "They did. By hunters. As did my brother."

"I'm so sorry," offered Peter. "I really am."

"Thank you," she said, reaching for the warm, reassuring hand of Stiles. He did not disappoint. His smooth fingers grasped hers as they toured the small cabin. Just having him close was enough for her to relax.

"So Andy I was thinking we'd…" started Derek.

"Andrea," she said.

He cleared his throat, reminding himself that she was also an alpha. "Andrea. Yes. Today I thought we'd practice harnessing your power and…"

"So you're assuming I haven't learned to do that already?" she asked.

"I…" Started Derek. "I…yes, I assumed. Why don't you tell me where we should start?"

"So the teacher is asking the student where to start?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

He gritted his teeth under the watchful eyes of Peter. "Peter," he started. "Would you like to offer anything?"

Peter smiled. "Andrea, why don't we go down to the lake? Have you ever been fishing before?"

She smiled, excited at the prospect. "No, I haven't. But I'd really like to learn!"

"Well you are in luck, young miss, because I happen to have two very nice fishing poles and bait that's just waiting to be used." He grabbed both poles and offered a lopsided grin. "Maybe Stiles will join us?"

"I hope so," said Andrea. "Didn't you say that you and Scott fished here before?"

Stiles smiled and nodded. "God, yeah way back when I was your age. But yes I think I remember how to do it. Will you share with me?"

She brightened. "Of course I will."

"Great," said Stiles. He looked at Derek, unsure. "That'll be okay, right?"

Derek appreciated Stiles' respect for the alpha. "Sure," he said. "Of course."

%%%%%%%%%%

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone warmly upon Andrea's shoulders. She rather liked fishing and she rather liked Peter Hale. Of course, he couldn't compare to Stiles, but who could? She sat next to the beta and smiled proudly at each of her catches. Both Peter and Stiles would offer warm smiles at her efforts.

"So how exactly did Derek end up in the woods the other night?" asked Stiles. "Kind of convenient."

Peter chuckled. "Come on, Stiles. You know he's basically got you and Scott on GPS. He's always watching out for you two."

Andrea leaned in and put her head on Stiles' left shoulder. "Am I doing good?"

"You are rocking this lake, my friend," he said. "Unlike me."

She smiled and snuggled into him. Peter noticed her display of affection. "You've really bonded," he said.

"Well Stiles is…awesome," she said, shrugging.

Peter giggled. "Yeah. I noticed that too."

She grinned. "You did? Well any friend of Stiles is a friend of mine. But…I did like you just the same, Peter."

Peter smiled. "Likewise, Andrea."

"Andy. It's okay if you call me that."

%%%%%%%%

No!" cried Andrea, slapping Derek's hand away. Her blue eyes suddenly flashed red in her frustration and sharp little fangs slid through her gums. She ran to Stiles, clutching his flannel shirt. "I want YOU to teach me. Please, Stiles?"

Stiles embraced her tiny eight-year-old frame, still so thin from lack of food while she was on the run. "I can't, Andy. Derek was born wolf. I'm human. I can teach you about anything else...Family Guy, riding a bike, the Coriolis Effect...how to successfully trick the lady at the grocery store into giving me free candy from the 'sampler'. Anything besides this. I can't teach you how to be a wolf because I'm not one. You can trust Derek, as freaking scary as he looks sometimes. You can."

"But I like the way YOU do it. The way you show me things. You make me laugh," she pleaded.

He held her tight. "I promise to show you anything else but being wolf. I promise, Andy-babes. But just remember that, even though I'm not teaching you, I'll be there for every step. I want to learn right along with you. You should apologize to Derek for the way you acted."

She looked nervously at Derek, noticing his mouth set into a knot of frustration. She respected the alpha, of course, but she felt angry with him for some reason. Derek never hurt her, but many alphas did so he was guilty by association. She sighed, embarrassed. "I'm...I'm so sorry Derek. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," said Derek, relaxing. "Just try to listen and work with me Andrea. I'm only trying to help."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I think that's enough training for one day," decided Stiles. He stood, brushing the dirt from his jeans. "Come on kiddo. It's getting late and you should be in bed by now."

She helped him brush himself off and it made him smile. "I am pretty tired," she said, now looking forward to story time with Stiles and sleeping in his comfy bed. The fresh scent of jasmine was already hitting her nose. She so loved how the heady smell was always wafting in from outside of Stiles' bedroom window. "Ready."

Stiles looked at Derek sympathetically. "Thank you."

The alpha nodded. "Anytime."

%%%%%%%%

"Teeth brushed, armpits clean, no strange smells?" asked Stiles, folding his arms across his chest.

She giggled outside of his bathroom. "I'm stink-free, I promise."

He approached her and lifted her arm, sniffing the skin underneath. "Whoo!" he exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his nose. "You sure?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Okay just checking." He flopped down on his bed, pulling out one of the several books that he spent nearly an hour shopping for at Barnes and Noble. "Snow White and Rose Red?" he asked, hoping she would enjoy the book he carefully picked out for her.

She smiled, knowing she'd listen to Stiles read from the Farmers Almanac. Just the sound of his voice and spending time with him was enough.

When the story was complete, he got off the bed and got into his sleeping bag on the floor. Andrea snuck under the blankets and reached for his hand, as she had every night since she met Stiles. He took it and kissed it before settling in on his back.

"Tomorrow you'll try to work with Derek, okay?"

"Yes," she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"You promise?...Andrew...," he said, raising his eyebrows.

She giggled uncontrollably at the nickname he'd appointed her. "I promise."

"Shhh..." he said, giggling himself. "My dad is sleeping."

"Okay," she whispered, trying to relax. The feel of his hand was so comforting. She listened to the crickets outside and began to feel the lids of her eyes get heavy. "Stiles," she murmured.

In his sleep he moved. "Mmm?"

She smiled. "Nighty."

"Nighty," he said, finally giving way to slumber.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles yawned and rose from the floor. Andrea was still asleep. He smiled, looking at the clock. Only six AM. But he had school. He jumped in the shower and when he emerged, he felt that something was off.

His eyebrows scrunched, he looked at his surroundings, not quite sure what was wrong. There was a rumble in his belly, suddenly. The morning breeze blew across his bare, still wet chest.

He looked at Andy, who was still abed. "Some alpha you are," he said, chuckling.

"Hey don't knock it," said a feminine voice just near his computer. "We all need sleep, after all."

His eyes focused on the stunning blonde in front of him. "Erica," he said, shocked. "Where have you been?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Where have I been?" asked Erica, eyeing Stiles' body. "Obviously not in the right places, I'll tell you that much."

Stiles frowned. "Very funny. Look, I…'

"Who's your friend?" started Erica, looking at Stiles with her best innocent expression.

"That's…well why do you want to know?" asked Stiles.

"Oh suddenly you're concerned that I'm not on the up and up?" asked Erica. "I thought we were friends."

Stiles frowned. "You disappear for weeks. The alpha pack is in town and coming on STRONG. Yeah Erica, I'm just slightly suspicious."

She scoffed. "You think I'm somehow involved with an alpha pack?"

He gripped the towel at his waist and stepped forward. "Yeah. I do."

She stepped forward and locked gaze with him. "I would NEVER be involved with those douche bags. Do you hear me?"

"Hmmm," he said shaking his head. "No. I don't think I do."

She gaped. "Are you usually this mistrusting?"

"As a rule, yes," he said. "Since, oh I don't know, fall of last year."

Erica sighed. "I'm not involved with the alpha pack."

"How do I know that?" asked Stiles.

"You don't," said Erica. "But-can't you just trust me?"

"No," said Stiles, going to his bureau, eyeing Andy the entire time. He extracted a pair of boxer briefs and went behind his bathroom door to slide them on. Even though she couldn't see him, he felt Erica's eyes on him the entire time. When he emerged from his room, she was sitting on his computer chair, legs crossed and wrapped in the most seductive lace pantyhose she could scrounge up. He shivered, pulling on a pair of black jeans.

She eyed him, still bare-chested, as he looked through his bureau for a suitable t-shirt. "You've put on weight," she commented. "Not that it's a bad thing. You could always use a few pounds."

He reddened, hastily pulling on a purple t-shirt emblazoned with the words "My idea of a balanced diet is a beer in each hand." "Thanks," he said. "I think." He watched her, sitting there. God, she was beautiful. He absolutely hated himself for thinking that, as he and Erica had a questionable past. She was moody and unpredictable. He was frightened and OCD. Not exactly a match made in heaven. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well aren't you the go-to guy?" she asked.

"Getting kind of sick of that title," he stated.

"Oh come on Stiles," she said. "It must be nice to be needed. Wish I knew how that felt."

He stiffened. "Maybe you want to call Derek for this sort of stuff, Erica," he suggested. "He's your so-called alpha after all."

She stood up abruptly. "Fine," she said, with gritted teeth. "I'll go drown my sorrows in Derek. Oh and by the way…fuck you Stiles. Thanks for caring," she said, going to his window. She threw one leg over the sill before he grabbed her arm.

She turned, looking at him with hope in her eyes. "Erica?" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Derek I said hi," said Stiles, releasing her arm.

She snarled. "I'll be sure to." She exited through his window, scowling at him as she hit the driveway.

Andy sighed from the bed. "Why were you such a jerk to her?"

Stiles turned, surprised that Andrea was awake. "Somewhere around the time she threw me in a dumpster," said Stiles.

"Ouch," said Andy. "She's…really pretty, though."

"Yeah well that's how she gets by," said Stiles.

"How can someone get by just by being pretty?" asked Andrea.

"You'd be surprised," said Stiles. He softened. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Good," said Derek, as he watched Andrea successfully block all of Isaac's punches. "Very good." The alpha stepped forward, carefully regarding the little girl.

She couldn't hold in the questions any longer. "So did Erica come see you yet?" she asked Derek.

"Erica?" asked Derek, looking at Stiles, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She was in Stiles' bedroom this morning," offered Andrea. "She liked Stiles' body," she said, giggling.

"Andrew," warned Stiles.

"Well she did," argued Andrea.

"You spoke with her this morning?" asked Derek, coming towards Stiles. "She's okay? What—what about Boyd?"

"Stiles didn't ask how she was or about Boyd, whoever he is," said Andrea. "Then she said 'fuck you.'"

"Andrea!" said Stiles, eyes wide. "Don't say things like that."

"How is she?" asked Derek.

"How should I know?" asked Stiles, shrugging.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you had Erica in your bedroom this morning and you didn't even bother asking how she was?"

"Why should I?" asked Stiles. "She's been nothing but a huge pain in the ass since you turned her."

"She's lost and lonely," said Isaac. "And she came to you for help."

"Only to get turned away," said Derek. "Nice going, Stiles."

"Oh, I'm sorry," started Stiles sarcastically. "Suddenly I'm Doctor Phil? Who died and made me everyone's therapist?"

Isaac sighed. "Stiles, people just come to you because you always help. It's…it's just how you are. Everyone can count on that."

Stiles folded his arms. "Oh!" he said slapping his forehead. "THAT must be why I'm everyone's favorite punching bag! The things you learn I'll tell you."

Andrea went to him and got into his lap. She sighed. "Stiles. You rock, but today I have to say…you're being kind of a butthead. That girl really needs you. Just like I need you. You should call her."

Stiles softened and stifled a giggle. "You're right, as per usual, Ms. Falk." He pulled out his phone and issued a quick text to Erica that stated, "I'm sorry I was a huge douche this morning. Come by my house tonight. We can talk."

It was forty-five minutes before he got a response. "Thanks. I'll be there at 7."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles had to catch his breath when Erica slipped through his window. She was dressed down (for her) in a soft royal blue sweater and dark jeans and boots. Her hair was in a ponytail, admittedly his favorite style, and her makeup was sparse, which he also liked, as she was one of those rare girls who was actually prettier without makeup. "Hey," he said, softly.

"Hey," she said. She turned to his bathroom. The shower was running. "Your little friend?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Stiles. "My dad's not home until midnight, so you can relax while you're here," he said. "Are you hungry at all?" She must have been. Stiles figured she'd put off ten pounds since he saw her last.

"Starving," she admitted.

He smiled. "Good. I made my specialty. "Andy and I were going to sit down and eat right after her shower."

"Andy is her name?' asked Erica. "Short for Andrea?"

"Yeah," said Stiles, cautiously. "Erica, I…"

"Stiles," she said, going to him. She placed her hands on his chest. "I swear I just came to you because I…need someone. Not because I'm working with that alpha pack. I promise you. I wish you could listen to my heart to know, but I…"

"She's telling the truth," said Andrea, coming out of the bathroom with one of Stiles' t-shirts on and a towel wrapped on her head. She smiled. "Hi Erica."

"Hey Andy. Is it okay if I call you that?" asked Erica.

"Sure," said Andy cheerfully. The pretty blonde intrigued her. She could sense how much Erica liked and cared for Stiles, and noted that he seemed to feel the same way, despite his resistance. "Come downstairs and eat with us. Stiles made pork chops!"

Erica's mouth watered. "You did?"

"Yeah, I baked them," said Stiles. "I made mac and cheese too."

Erica nervously placed her hands in her pockets. "That sounds great. You sure you have enough for one more?"

Stiles nodded. "Of course."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"No, I've got them, don't worry," said Stiles, as Erica tried to help with the dishes. He winked at her. "I think Andy would like to spend some time with you." Andrea hadn't hidden the fact that she was quite enamored with Erica. Dinner was spent asking her numerous questions and requests to play or watch TV together.

Erica smiled. "Okay. Thanks Stiles. Dinner was really good." She touched his forearm and he bit down on his lower lip nervously. He simply nodded and smiled in response.

%%%%%%%%%%%

The two girls sat in front of the television together and enjoyed The Voice, despite Stiles' complaints that X-Factor was so much better. "Stop your complaining and do them dishes, boy!" said Erica. Andrea giggled. The two girls proceeded to regale each other on all of their recent misadventures.

"Wait, you got all the way to Los Angeles?" Andrea asked, eyes wide.

"Yep," said Erica. "Boyd and I got split up after the alpha pack came upon us in the woods and I decided on a solo career."

"What did you do there?" Andrea asked.

At that point, Stiles joined them in the living room. Erica looked over at Stiles devilishly. "Um…hooked up with a cute drummer…or, ahem, two and decided that I missed Beacon Hills too much to stay in the city."

"Because you missed Stiles," said Andrea, matter-of-factly. She looked between the two of them. "Right?"

"Wow," said Stiles, putting his head down, cheeks scarlet red. "Awkward," he said under his breath.

Erica giggled. "Yeah, I may have missed him." She made a gesture with her thumb and forefinger. "Just a little bit."

"Why aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Andrea asked, not understanding.

Erica laughed while Stiles, turned off the TV. "Okay kiddo," he said, lifting Andrea into his arms. "On that note it's time for B-E-D."

"Can Erica come up with me?" Andrea asked. She looked at Erica. "Maybe you could read me a story?"

Erica smiled. "Sure."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Erica lay next to Stiles on his makeshift bed on the floor. She watched Andrea sleep. "She's really sweet."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah. She's got a rough road ahead of her, though."

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

"The alpha pack. They want her," said Stiles.

Erica sat up. "She mentioned alphas pursuing her in the past. Is she in immediate danger?"

"I don't know," said Stiles. He turned on his side. "Hey, you mentioned you and Boyd meeting the alpha pack in the woods. What are they like?"

Erica laid back down and faced him. "You wouldn't want to meet them," she stated.

"There was one chasing Andy the night I found her. A blonde guy," said Stiles.

"That's Nicholas," said Erica, shuddering.

"I take it he's not a cuddly little kitten," said Stiles.

Erica hesitated. "He'd probably skin said cuddly little kitten alive."

Stiles sighed. "Great. Well I don't know how much longer I can keep her here. It'll only be a matter of time before the alphas find her." He looked back at Andy before turning to Erica. "I won't be able to protect her like Derek could."

Erica touched his face. "You're taking really good care of her. And I could stay here at night," she offered. "You know, to protect you guys."

Stiles smiled. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course," she said. Then she grinned. "I mean what else have I got to do?" she teased.

"Certainly not the dishes," joked Stiles.

She whacked him. "Hey, I offered." She giggled.

"Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you really come back to Beacon Hills?" he asked.

She was quiet for a long moment. Truth be told, she had, in fact, missed Stiles. L.A. was full of jerks and losers, which only reminded her every day of how great Stiles was. Of course such things could not be revealed to him. Not just then, anyway. "I heard you make a mean pork chop. Had to see it for myself."

He giggled. "Good night."

"'Night," she said, pulling the blankets over her. It felt so nice being next to him and she loved his scent on her pillow. She fought her urge to snuggle into him, and hoped that it wouldn't take too many sleepovers to make him desire the same need for closeness. Finally, she settled into a deep sleep for the first time in weeks.

As they both dozed, Andrea opened her eyes, having been awake for Stiles and Erica's entire conversation. She spied them on the floor together and smiled broadly. However, her happiness soon faded as she thought about the alpha pack. Stiles had been right. They would eventually find her and would most likely hurt Stiles to get at her. The though of him even having a paper cut tied her stomach in knots.

She'd have to think of something…anything to get rid of the alpha pack. Unfortunately her only idea was to join up with Derek, a wolf she wasn't entirely sure about. However, Stiles had vouched for him and his word meant everything to her.

Insistent on getting a full night's sleep, she turned over in the bed and forced herself to stop thinking about alphas. Little did she know that a set of red eyes was watching her right outside.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Stiles awoke to a very cranky Derek Hale. The alpha male was leaning down so his face was mere inches from the boy's. The sight of Derek's intense glare was certainly disconcerting, especially when one just opened their eyes.

"Yah!" hollered the young man, flinching under the weight of Derek's gaze. Derek stood, giving the boy some space. "Geez," said Stiles, flinging the sleeping bag off of his legs. "What a face to wake up to." The boy stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. For a moment, he panicked when he saw that both Andrea and Erica were missing. "Wait, where are…?"

Derek growled and handed Stiles a handwritten note from Erica stating that she took Andrea for breakfast and would bring him back a coffee. He sighed in relief, but his celebration was short lived. Derek would not only be livid about Erica sleeping there, but also that she took Andrea out alone.

Stiles sheepishly looked back at Derek, who had yet to speak. The alpha continued his death stare. "Okay," said Stiles, sighing. He sat down on his bed. "I've seen that look before. I can tell I'm in trouble. Grab a ruler off my desk and let's get on with the knuckle slapping, Sister Hale."

Derek curled his finger towards himself. "Come. Here."

Stiles gulped. "I already don't like where this is going." He stood and went to face Derek, trying not to cower like a little puppy that was being chastised for peeing on the carpet.

"Why don't you take a peek outside your bedroom window. To the right of the shutters," said Derek, jaw clenched.

Stiles did as instructed. He choked on his own breath at what he saw. Five perfect claws created a deep gouge in the vinyl siding. The young man's stomach flopped. Stiles began to slowly pull his head back into the window, only to be forcefully yanked in by his shirt and slammed into the wall. "What'd you see?" asked Derek, claws extended and gripping Stiles' t-shirt in a tight coil with his fist.

Stiles grunted as he felt his shoulder blades pressing painfully into the wall behind him. "Derek, careful now. My dad will…"

"He was gone when I got here," said Derek, trying to keep his voice measured.

"That man has impeccable timing," said Stiles, sarcastically.

Derek frowned. "Getting back on topic…what did you see outside your window, Stiles? I saw claw marks. You?"

Stiles looked down at Derek's hand. "Derek how many times do I have to tell you? My house is NOT a scratching post. I have offered to get you one of those carpeted things with the little ledges on more than one occasion yet you STILL insist on…"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for your shit?" asked Derek, eyes crimson and full of fury.

"Rarely, if ever."

"Do you realize what's happened? Something was here last night, while you slept. Something was watching you. It could have killed you and Erica and your dad in an instant and taken that little girl away! The claw marks were a warning, Stiles. The alpha pack knows where Andrea is and now they're screwing with you. And they're screwing with me." Derek watched Stiles, hearing the boy's heart steadily thrum. He knew he didn't have to be so harsh with Stiles, as the young man understood the implications of the claws. He released Stiles and backed away. He walked to the bed and sat down, placing his head in his hands. "She needs protection or she's as good as dead."

Stiles smoothed out his t-shirt and took a spot by Derek. "I know."

Derek turned to face him. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

Stiles stumbled. "I, um…"

"Because the responsibility rests on you whether you like it or not," asserted Derek. "She'll only listen to you."

Stiles swallowed. "I know. It's just that…"

"It's just nothing, Stiles," said Derek. "No excuse in the world is going to justify people getting hurt and someone taking that child against her will."

"Derek," said Stiles, softly. "She's just a scared kid. She feels safe with me. I-I can't just push her off on someone else. That girl needs me and…"

"How useful do you think you'll be if you have to attend your father's funeral?" Derek asked. "Or worse, after your throat's been slashed from ear to ear? Hmmm? You think you'll be the rock that kid needs then?"

"I was just trying to make you see her side of things," said Stiles.

Derek looked down at his hands and exhaled. "I know."

The two sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, Stiles cleared his throat to speak. "What do we do?" he asked.

Derek rubbed his hands together before pulling his fingers through his hair. "She'll need to submit to me and join the pack if she's to stand any sort of a chance," said Derek. "And even then there's no guarantees. The alpha pack will come after me and my pack to get her, but at least then we can put up a solid fight."

Stiles imagined having to tell Andrea that she could no longer stay with him. No more bedtime stories or games with Erica in front of the TV. Now she'd just be going to an unfamiliar place with three wolves she barely knew. It took so much for Andrea to learn to trust just one person and now he was about to pull the rug out from under her. Stiles was doubtful that Derek would offer hugs or comfort or anything else a child would need. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He could feel Derek looking at him. When he turned, he noted that the alpha appeared surprisingly sympathetic.

"Stiles," said Derek. "You're not abandoning her, you're…"

"Yes I am. And as much as I'd like to chalk it up to the fact that I want to do what's best for her, she'll never see it that way. She's going to feel scared and betrayed and I couldn't feel any lower than I do right now," said Stiles, miserably.

"Hey," said Derek. "I'm not one for trying to make people feel better but I have to say this. Andrea might be upset at first. She may feel betrayed. But she'll come around. She's a bright girl. She'll eventually see what's really in your heart. She will, Stiles."

Stiles swallowed hard and looked at Derek. "Yeah well hopefully it's sooner rather than later."

"It will be."

Stiles folded his arms across his chest. "I can visit her?"

"All the time," said Derek. "Hell, sleep there some nights if you want."

"What about when I'm not there?" Stiles asked. "You'll still take care of her? And by that I mean holding her when she's scared or when she cries and telling her it's going to be okay even when it's not. You know, basically all the shit you absolutely hate doing. I mean it, Derek. You can be an asshole to everyone else, but not to that kid. You got it?"

Stiles wasn't sure but he thought that he saw a hint of a smile on the alpha male's face. "I got it," said Derek. "Although I can't remember the last time I hugged someone."

"You're not practicing on me, I'll tell you that right now," said Stiles, shaking his head. "No way, José."

Derek smirked and put his hands in the air. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"So now what?" Stiles asked.

"Bring her to the cabin to train this morning after she and Erica come back," said Derek. He stood up. "And no matter what happens, we stay a united front. No good cop, bad cop, Stiles. She needs to submit and this won't work if you give in to her."

The young man nodded. "Okay. I'll be ready. As I can be, that is."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"He looks like a brokenhearted teenager," said Scott, looking sympathetically at Derek as the alpha wolf stared disconsolately at Erica.

"Or an injured puppy," commented Stiles. He had been apprehensive about bringing Erica around Derek, but the blonde beauty insisted that she watch Andrea's training. Despite his excitement at the she-wolf wanting to spend the day with him, he'd originally protested. Of course, it didn't help his cause when Andrea asserted that she would not train if Erica weren't allowed to go too. Stiles had fully anticipated friction between the two wolves. However, he did not expect Erica to completely ignore Derek. Judging by the hurt look on Derek's face due to his apparent dismissal neither did he.

Scott sighed, feeling the tension between the alpha and his former female beta. Derek would steal glances at the blonde, all the while trying to focus on his training with Andrea. Erica, meanwhile, pretended not to notice. "I just think that we should…"

"Scott, don't," warned Stiles. "I've got enough on my mind. I don't want to spend any extra energy I have trying to heal Derek's bruised ego."

"But," started Scott.

"Look if you want to go give him a hug, by all means; knock yourself out. I've got a pint-sized alpha whose life is in danger living in my bedroom. Add on a girl wolf that I spend half the time wanting to throw in front of a moving vehicle and the other half wanting to…to…"

"To what?" asked Scott, raising his eyebrows. "Hmmm?" he asked, poking Stiles in the ribs.

Stiles pursed his lips. "Never mind." He nodded towards the little alpha and her trainer. "Focus on the training. Maybe you'll learn something."

The pair watched as Andrea expertly avoided every single one of Isaac's punches, easily tiring out the teenager. Peter, however, was much more resilient as well as creative. He avoided throwing punches and opted for ways that would allow Andrea to showcase her speed, which provided moderate amusement to the adult wolf. However, Peter, being Peter, eventually grew bored of the activity and opted to let Isaac do most of the work. Erica, due to her rejection of Derek, didn't choose to participate in the training. Still, she did revel in cheering Andrea on.

Derek worked Andrea for nearly three hours, never seeming to tire of the activity. The tiny wolf, however, wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as her elder. She appeased Derek only for Stiles' benefit, but certainly wasn't willing to entertain the alpha all day long, especially with an audience. At eleven AM, Stiles noted visible signs of Andrea's irritation.

It was when Derek called an exhausted Isaac over to spar once again with the little wolf that she reached her boiling point. The child bared her fangs. "Enough!" she spat, eyes blood red. She let out a warning growl. Isaac backed away.

Derek, not to be outdone, sported his own formidable fangs. "We're done when I say we're done."

Andrea folded her arms, eyes smoldering. "I don't think so, bossy."

Derek scoffed. "You don't think you need training?"

Andrea prickled. "Not from you. Not from any alpha."

Derek and Andrea stared each other down for a long moment. The alpha male looked at Isaac, who was awaiting instruction. "Isaac, make yourself useful, please. Go outside and do a quick sweep of the woods," he commanded. The teenager didn't need to be asked twice. He obediently exited the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him.

The room was silent as everyone waited in anticipation for Derek's next move. He cracked his knuckles. "Okay Andrea. So you've shown up my beta. Not bad, considering your age and inexperience. But you don't have a pack of betas after you, do you? You have a pack of alphas, actually scratch that, you have pretty much every alpha on the west coast after your ass. So," he said, circling the girl. "Let's see what you can do when an alpha attacks, shall we?" The room became eerily still at Derek's initiation of the challenge.

"Uh oh," said Stiles, under his breath. He stood and walked over to the two alphas. "I don't think this is the best idea, Derek," said Stiles, nervously. The young man was beginning to lose his resolve.

"No it's okay Stiles," said Andrea, her own ego on the line. "I can handle him."

"Andrew," whispered Stiles, taking the girl aside. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. This is an adult male wolf. And an alpha to boot. You're a little girl and…"

Andrea set her jaw. "I'll be okay," she said, glaring at Derek. She glanced just behind the alphas' left shoulder and shared a grin with Erica. "You'll see."

Stiles threw his hands in the air. "Well if dumb ideas were Olympic events then this would…forget it." He shook his head and returned to his place next to Scott. "Are all alphas this freaking stubborn?"

Scott nodded. "My experiences with them have proven that they definitely are."

Derek continued to circle Andrea slowly. "You see," he started. "Betas will try to assert their dominance over their alpha in many ways. Some get physical. Others use mental or emotional ways to break their alpha down. He broke his gaze from Andrea and looked directly at Erica. "Betas are nothing if not predictable. But alphas," he said. "Alphas are much more innovative. Much more…calculated." He stopped suddenly. "And much more powerful. Let's hope you've got what it takes, little one."

Andrea locked in on Derek's large frame and pounced, her jaws lusting for his neck. Derek braced himself and pivoted on his hip, thrusting his shoulder forward, answering Andrea's movement with unmatched force. His shoulder made contact with her chin. Stiles grimaced as he heard her upper and lower teeth slam together, her head leading as her body sailed backwards. She slid across the wood floor, righting herself quickly. Once back on two feet, she charged again, only to be met with the brick wall known as Derek Hale.

"Ah!" she cried, the back of her head once again meeting the pine flooring. She groaned and came to a seated position, legs and arms trembling.

"Hmmm," said Derek, folding his arms. "Maybe I was mistaken when I said alphas were innovative. Well, at least I was wrong about one alpha anyway."

"Come on Andy," said Erica, standing up. "Don't let him get the best of you. Get up. Try again."

Andrea nodded and stood once again, her eyes like molten lava. Her frustration and anger were clouding her mind. She fought hard to take back control, but her youth and inexperience were getting the better of her. A wooden table nearby came into view. It was imperative that she release her rage on something inanimate in order to regain her equilibrium. She swallowed hard and lifted her left leg, bringing her heel straight down on the wood, splitting the table in two. She quickly ripped one of the legs off and proceeded to swing it at Derek.

However, the little alpha was clearly out of her league. Derek caught the leg and gripped it tightly. He placed his boot on her stomach and once again, sent her flying backwards. Once on her back, Derek pounced, straddling her. He laid the table leg across her windpipe and applied pressure. She struggled under him, her legs twitching as the air was cut off from her lungs.

Stiles shot up and went to the alphas. "Derek, no," he said firmly. "She's just a kid. She doesn't understand her power."

"Then we MAKE her understand," said Derek. He shared an expression with Stiles that the boy immediately understood. Brown eyes locked with hazel, not in dispute but in a common goal.

Stiles suddenly backed off, looking at Andrea with sympathy. "Andy," he started. "Don't struggle."

The little girl stared up at him with fear and confusion. Why was Stiles siding with Derek? Why was he letting Derek subdue her? Had she been mistaken in thinking he cared for her the way she did for him? "Stiles?" she choked out.

Stiles bit back his agony. He knew that feelings of betrayal were creeping into her mind. "Andy-babes, you need to…"

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" asked Erica, incredulous. "He's hurting her!"

"Let her go," warned Scott, moving to assist. Erica was close behind, eyes like embers. Peter's throat vibrated in a growl of warning to the two teens. Scott answered in kind, causing Peter to take hold of Stiles, extending his claws and positioning them at the young man's jugular. It was only a half-hearted gesture of malice, of course, as the wolf had no intent of killing Stiles. However, werewolf bravado was a strong force and one not easily overcome.

Stiles saw the concern in both Scott and Erica's eyes. A fight at that point would be both undesirable as well as unnecessary. Besides, Stiles knew full well that Derek had no intention of killing Andrea. The alpha simply had a point to prove, and, Stiles had to admit, it was a point that he wanted driven home as well. Andrea needed to understand the danger she was in. The little girl had to learn how to accept help when it was offered. In this case, it meant submitting to Derek in exchange for his protection. Stiles decided to avoid a battle simply by using the one thing the wolves didn't have…human wiles.

He laid a warm, gentle hand upon Peter's claws. He looked back at the wolf, doing his best to regulate his heartbeat. "It's okay Peter. Scott," he said, looking at his friend with pleading eyes. "Let-let Derek do what he needs to. He won't hurt her. I promise." Stiles felt Peter relax and loosen his grip.

Scott noted his friend's steady heartbeat, as did Erica. The both took a step backwards, causing Peter to release Stiles. When the four of them looked down, Derek had laid the wooden table leg by his side and he was holding Andrea's hands near her ears. "Do you see now how easily you can be overtaken?" he asked, his voice subtle and soft. "Do you see how vulnerable you are? You can barely control your own rage, kid."

Andrea now only barely struggled, the fire in her eyes extinguished. "I can take care of myself," she choked out unconvincingly. "And Erica and Stiles can…"

"Erica is an omega," said Derek. He looked pointedly at the teen girl. "The weakest and most vulnerable of our kind." Erica flinched under his gaze and harsh comment. Derek looked back down at Andrea. "And Stiles is a human. Despite how much he cares about you, which is quite a bit by the way…he would die trying to save your life. Could you live with yourself if that happened Andrea? Could you? The alphas will kill him. They'll tear his body apart. He'll be in pain and dying…because he would be protecting you." "Andy," said Derek. "I know you smelled the alpha this morning when you woke up…the one that was watching you last night. You KNOW what kind of danger you're in. And Stiles. If he dies, that means his blood is on your hands."

Andrea looked over at Stiles, eyes engorged with tears. Stiles knelt next to her and Derek. "Derek's right Andy. I want to help you. I WILL help you. But I'm no match for any alpha, let alone a handful of them. If you want to stick with me, fine. We can camp out in my room, read books, watch movies. But how long do you think that will last?" he asked, moving his hand to stroke her hair. Her wispy blonde locks gathered in little waves around her face. Stiles noted that her hair was still fine, like a baby's. Hell, she still was just a baby after all. "I know you don't trust Derek, or any alpha for that matter. But Andy, Derek's the only chance you've got right now. Between hunters and alphas and God only know what else, you're in danger. You need pack if you want to survive."

Andrea fought the sobs tickling at her throat. Stiles was right. And, God help her, so was Derek.

She'd be overtaken and Stiles and Erica would die protecting her. She looked into Stiles' soft brown eyes, wishing he had the power that she felt when she was around him. Despite his humanity, she'd felt nothing but safe around him. However, she realized that her feelings of safety had nothing to do with Stiles' physical power. It had to do with his loving heart and good intentions.

Stiles had no desire to possess her or to harness her power. He simply wanted to care for her. Not only that, but he wanted to do so without ever expecting anything in return. In one moment, all the confusion and doubt in her heart melted away. Andrea nodded in understanding at Stiles before looking up at Derek. His grip was firm but gentle. "What do I…I mean how do I submit? I've—I've never done it before."

The group took a collective sigh of relief. Derek stood up. "You join my pack and accept me as your alpha. When you get older and learn how to harness your powers you will be awarded authority within the pack. Or you can go off and create your own pack. But for now, while you're a child, you will not be recognized as an alpha. You will obey me and you will respect me." Derek offered his hand to the little girl. She took it and stood upright. Derek spun on his heels and stalked towards the front door. "If you agree to what I've said then you're pack." He turned the handle to the door and glanced back at her. "And that means you'll be sleeping here from now on. No more slumber parties at Stiles'." His exit brought with it the smell of fresh outside air and the heady scent of pine.

Andrea stood and stared at the closed door for a long moment. She'd done it. She'd submitted to an alpha, something she'd promised herself she'd never do. The little girl blinked, sending fresh tears down her porcelain cheeks. Stiles went to her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Andy this doesn't mean you have to give me up. I'll still be here for you." He knelt at her side. "Andy, look at me." The little girl obeyed. "I mean it Andy. I'll ALWAYS be here. This doesn't change anything. You just have more protection now. Hey," he whispered, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

The child gazed at him and the weight of all of her pain and her anxiety pressed with unrelenting force against her chest. Enough was enough. She was exhausted mentally and physically and needed a release. The child collapsed into Stiles' arms and allowed her body to be overtaken with sobs. Stiles held her tightly. "It's okay," he said softly. "You cry as much as you want Andy. I'm right here."

Erica addressed Peter and Scott. "Let's give them some privacy."

Scott nodded. "Okay."

Peter was the first to go the door, with Scott close behind. Erica stopped briefly and planted a kiss on the top of Andrea's head. She smiled at Stiles. "I wasn't sure what you were doing there at first…when you sided with Derek," she started. "But I get it now."

"Thanks," said Stiles, his own eyes moist with tears. "That means a lot." Erica squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before she stood to leave.

"No. Wait," said Andrea, reaching for Erica's hand. "Don't go," she sputtered, burying her face back into Stiles' shoulder. "Stay with us Erica. Please."

Erica looked to Stiles for permission. He smiled weakly. "You heard the girl. Get your butt over here," he said, patting the ground next to him.

Erica slid next to Stiles. Andrea moved so that she could embrace both of them. She soon felt two warm sets of arms around her and she imagined that she was in a safe, impenetrable cocoon. Finally, her body relaxed. Despite herself, she smiled. She may have become part of Derek's pack, but Stiles and Erica were her family.


End file.
